edmfandomcom-20200223-history
Marc Benjamin
Marc Benjamin is in his prime. Still in his twenties with roots in the country that has produced more DJ talent than all the world’s countries combined, Marc is inspired by and sharpening his skills playing alongside A-list talent in his homeland and beyond. Coming from a musical family, with his sister also being a very talented DJ, music has been his passion since a child. The Dutch upstart achieved his first residency at the young age of 16 where he gained considerable experience and began to dip his toes into the European club scene. By the time he turned 17, Marc’s reputation preceded him, and he was showcasing his talent across Europe internationally and soon, around the world. From this point forward, the secret was out and things really began to take off. Marc Benjamin’s big break came in December of 2013 when his original single, “Riser” on Afrojack’s Wall Recordings achieved a top ten slot in Beatport’s top 100 chart. The success of the track gained him international exposure and major recognition within the dance community. Having gained considerable momentum with several releases on Mixmash Records, the young producer formed a camaraderie with Laidback Luke. Marc found himself collaborating with Luke on “We’re Forever” and “Tell Me That You Love Me”. Marc then followed up with three singles on Hardwell’s famed Revealed Recordings, including “The Center” which was played out by every major player in the game. As a result of hard work and dedication to his craft, Marc was asked to play at Ministry of Sound London followed by the world-famous Tomorrowland Belgium on the second mainstage. Alongside and after a 5 year weekly residency in Amsterdam’s largest nightclub Escape, Marc is busy producing quality originals and superb remixes. As if his release index was not strong enough, Marc was summoned not once, but twice for his remix work for the Grammy Award-winning producer, Zedd. Marc’s rendition for Zedd & Selena Gomez’s “I Want You To Know,” first premiered on Hardwell's radio show. He had previously remixed Zedd’s 2014 single, “Find You”. This partnership made Zedd decide to invite Marc to play on his ‘True Colors’ album tour in Europe. In July of 2015, Marc Benjamin collaborated with dance music icon Benny Benassi for “Who I Am” featuring Christian Burns which was released on Ultra Music. In 2017 Marc teamed up with Tomorrowland's resident Yves V and released their single “Blow” on Spinnin Records. Furthermore Marc released his single "Thunder" on Steve Angello’s Size Records. After playing South East Asia’s largest two day festival, D.W.P. (Djakarta Warehouse Project) and gaining popularity throughout Asia, Marc was showcased as headliner to close the Ultra Music Festival in Bali. In 2018 Marc released three singles "Devil In Disguise”, "Unbreakable Hearts” & “Blaster” on Nicky Romero’s Protocol Recordings and also this year Marc got the opportunity again to remix two singles for Zedd’s "The Middle" & "Happy Now". In 2019 Marc released his three singles “Fall For You”, "Hooked" & "Show You" on Protocol Recordings. With the world’s biggest artists nipping at Marc’s heels requesting collaborations and remixes, the future is bright for Marc Benjamin, who has surmounted enviable support from the likes of Tiesto, Steve Angello, Martin Garrix, David Guetta, Avicii, and Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike amongst many others. His sophisticated DJ sets are celebrated for their unique original main room sounds and his charismatic and classy posture behind the decks. Marc ensures a great time and the fans love him for his versatility. Be on the lookout for his newest original productions, collaborations, remixes, and an exciting tour announcement soon on the horizon. Releases 2017 2016 2015 2014 2013 2012 2011 2010 2009 Upcoming/Unreleased Tracks Category:DJs Category:Producers